


Blood Moon Rising

by LastAstronaut



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood Moon Jhin, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAstronaut/pseuds/LastAstronaut
Summary: Blood Moon Jhin performs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NonCon - please don't read if stories of that nature bother you!

“I have elaborate plans for you,” Jhin’s voice rumbles.

When he receives orders from a client, they leave the details of his performance up to him. All they ask is to locate a target and remove it. The how remains up to the Golden Demon, as his infamous reputation precedes him.

He's looking at his target now, chains hanging from the ceiling root her. Her eyelids are heavy and fluttering. She groans and slurs her words from the tranquilizer pumping through her blood. She looks up at his masked face and the corner of her lips pull towards her cheek. She's smirking, "Fuck you."

Curious, he thinks. By now his sculptures plead, cry, or soil themselves. They never defy - they shouldn't know how to in his presence. He scoffs, "My dear, you do realize you're chained," he walks towards her, the heels of his boots echoing. He grabs her chin and grins at her gasp; the tips of his sharp claws dig into her skin. His voice purrs, "and are at my complete disposal?" 

He jerks her face to the side, his grip still tight on her chin, and runs a long claw from his other hand down her cheekbones. Her breathing is fast and ragged, the panting causes his cock to twitch. Very curious, he ponders, wondering why his arousal is demanding attention so early in this performance. It always waits until he’s done his work.

He draws Whisper, raising the revolver to trace up her jawbone and around her lips. She’s fighting back against the tranquilizer, forcing her eyes to open and meet the red orbs glowing from his mask. His grip tightens on her chin and she lets out a soft cry, “Open that filthy mouth,” he rasps. She’s reluctant and trying to move her head away as he presses the barrel of Whisper into her open mouth. She whimpers and he hates that his cock hardens in response. “Suck,” he orders.

He watches intently as her cheeks hollow and her lips press against the barrell, her eyes still watching his mask and horns. She mewls as he pushes the barrel further into her mouth, his breath heaving with each thrust.

Jhin sighs, “So precious,” and he’s disgusted with himself as he finds his grip letting go of her chin and his claws dragging down her bare neck and chest, leaving angry red lines. How could he want something so beneath his talent? 

Her body jerks forward in response to the pain and her cry is muffled around the revolver in her mouth. She struggles against the chains and shuts her eyelids tight.

“You will look at me,” his voice growls harshly as he pulls the revolver out, and slaps her across the face. He grabs her chin again and she’s breathing hard, “And you will perform for me.”   
He lets go of her chin and grabs her breast, feeling himself drown in her low groan. He drags the wet revolver down her torso and places it between her legs, his heart racing when she suddenly grinds against the barrel. 

Jhin smiles to himself beneath his mask, “Are you enjoying this, summoner?” His voice spits venomously. 

The flush on her cheeks gives her away and she slows her movement to a stop. He presses his claws into her hip and forces them back and forth while pressing the barrel up. She cries out from pain and pleasure, circling her hips and biting her bottom lip. “Pl-please,” she begs.

He darkly chuckles and brings her close to him, his masked face covering just above hers, feeling her breath panting on his throat. “Sing for me,” he demands as she grinds harder. 

She wails, hips stuttering as she orgasms hard and coats the barrel of Whisper with her fluid. She whines in protest when he moves the gun away from her cunt and tosses it to the floor.

Jhin can’t help himself; he pulls his thick cock out, the deep red veins monstrously throbbing. In a swift movement he enters her, ignoring her attempt to move away. She’s so tight, clenching around him and pressing her face against the golden armor on his shoulder to hide the tears streaming down her face.

He grunts with each ruthless thrust, whispering a mix of sweet compliments of her beauty and filthy promises of what else he could do to her. His claws are leaving deep bloody scratches on her back and ass. She begins to sob as her thighs and pussy quiver around him and he comes to a quick orgasm deep inside her.

For a while the only sounds in the room are his deep breaths and her crying. He slowly pulls out of her and looks at her face, using the pad of a cruel finger to wipe her tears away. 

“No, my dear summoner,” he purrs. “You mustn't cry. It will ruin my perfect encore.”


End file.
